


Galbow Oneshots

by AspenNights



Category: FavreMySabre, The Steve Saga
Genre: Galbow, M/M, im gonna include angst soon, they are honestly adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenNights/pseuds/AspenNights
Summary: Theres gonna be cuteness and angst, watch me.
Relationships: Galaxy Steve/Rainbow Steve
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Figuring this out-

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect the ship, and experience the angst

Hi, I am Aspen and today I am figuring this out, this will be my first story here as I'm used to wattpad


	2. Galaxy gets whacked with a stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Rainbow smacks Galaxy with a stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not gonna be that violent, it's just simply Rainbow being Rainbow and Galaxy being Galaxy

Galaxy was running away fast, screaming because of something happening..what was that something? He managed to annoy Rainbow somehow and now Rainbow was chasing him, yelling and waving a stick. Who knew someone so short could be so scary-

"Galaxy Steve get over here so I can hit you with this stick!" "Noooooooooo!!!!" Galaxy ran faster, but Rainbow was catching up and fast. Galaxy panted for air as he ran, Rainbow was causing him to get tired. Suddenly he got knocked down and crashed to the ground. Rainbow had tackled him down to the ground, Galaxy had been winded and was struggling to get sound out to beg Rainbow not to whack him with a stick. His boundless pleas feel upon deaf ears as Rainbow began to bring the stick down and whacked Galaxy across the back of the head who cried out in pain, "Rainbow stop it please- it hurts!" Rainbow did not listen.

Galaxy curled up as much as he could while Rainbow was smacking him with a stick. He wanted it to end and he wanted it to be now, but when Rainbow was mad he really was mad. How many times had they done this now? Rainbow only really knew how to respond like this when someone got on his nerves. Both acted like children so much and Sabre never really stopped them, he just let them get these things out of their systems, he really was focusing most of his attention on Purple who's brain had been fried, he basically needed constant care around the clock. Soon Galaxy had enough and managed to flip Rainbow underneath him, removing the stick from his grip, "I said stop! Rainbow..hitting people with sticks isn't right..especially people who love you." Rainbow paused, quiet for a moment and then spoke...

"You..love me?" "Yes Rainbow. I love you." Rainbow felt..perplexed. How should he react? He loves Galaxy too but he doesn't know what to say, "I..don't know what to say...nobody has ever loved me before from what I can remember.." Rainbow mumbled, "Hey..its okay if you don't like me back, I understand." "No! No! I love you in return! I just don't know what to say." Rainbow felt his face grow hot, surely his face must be really red right now. Rainbow never knew how to deal with his feeling of love for Galaxy so he had pushed them away, "I can't believe you would love someone who hurts you though.." "I know you don't mean to hurt me. I understand that you don't really know how to deal with how to react when someone makes you upset, but hitting people is not the way to go. I can teach you to understand how to react.." "Really? Thank you Galaxy...I love you!" "I love you too Rainbow!"


End file.
